The present invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter and is particularly applicable for use in single channel digital speech transmission equipments.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,191 discloses an analog-to-pulse density converter including a single D-type flip flop, a clock source to clock the flip flop, an analog signal input coupled to the D input of the flip flop and at least one feedback circuit connected from the Q output of the flip flop to the D input of the flip flop. The feedback circuit includes a circuit to integrate the Q output signal of the flip flop.